harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)
The film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, was released July 11, 2007, and is based on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It was directed by David Yates and the script was written by Michael Goldenberg. It is rated PG-13 (12A). Returning Cast * Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter * Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley * Emma Watson - Hermione Granger * Bonnie Wright - Ginny Weasley * Matthew Lewis - Neville Longbottom * Michael Gambon - Albus Dumbledore * Maggie Smith - Minerva McGonagall * Gary Oldman - Sirius Black * David Thewlis - Remus Lupin * Brendan Gleeson - Alastor Moody * Robbie Coltrane - Rubeus Hagrid * Alan Rickman - Severus Snape * Jason Isaacs - Lucius Malfoy * Ralph Fiennes - Voldemort * Katie Leung - Cho Chang * Richard Griffiths - Vernon Dursley * Fiona Shaw - Petunia Dursley * Harry Melling - Dudley Dursley * James Phelps - Fred Weasley * Oliver Phelps - George Weasley * Julie Walters - Molly Weasley * Chris Rankin - Percy Weasley * Timothy Spall - Peter Pettigrew * Shefali Chowdhury - Parvati Patil * Afshan Azad - Padma Patil * Jamie Waylett - Vincent Crabbe * Devon Murray - Seamus Finnigan * Alfred Enoch - Dean Thomas * Tom Felton - Draco Malfoy New Cast Members * Evanna Lynch - Luna Lovegood * Natalia Tena - Nymphadora Tonks * Imelda Staunton - Dolores Umbridge * Helena Bonham Carter - Bellatrix Lestrange * Robbie Jarvis - Young James Potter * James Utechin - Young Remus Lupin * Charles Hughes - Young Peter Pettigrew * George Harris - Kingsley Shacklebolt * Sian Thomas - Amelia Bones * Jason Boyd - Piers Polkiss * Richard Macklin - Malcom * Richard Leaf - Dawlish * Nick Shim - Zacharias Smith * Michael Wildman - Magorian * Kathryn Hunter - Arabella Figg * Jim McManus - Aberforth Dumbledore * Lauren Shotton - Pansy Parkinson Mistakes *When the Gryffindors Common room is first seen, a song from 2006 is heard on the Wizard Radio, yet it is set in 1995, and a radio or television report at the begining of the film says about the heatwave, the words "Mid 1990's weather" suggests it IS 1995. Differences from Novel * The part in the novel where Harry explains to the Dursleys what happened to Dudley, when the Dementors attacked, was omitted. *Harry finds Luna one day in the Forbidden Forest feeding Thestrals, this is not mentioned in the novel and is most unlikely due to the fact that the Forest is Forbidden to all students. *Filch is aware they are in the Room of Requirement. In the novel he isn't. *Neville Longbottom discovers the Room accidently when hiding from Crabbe and Goyle. In the Novel, Dobby tells Harry where it is. *Hermione hasn't heard of the Room of Requirement in the novel, yet she does in the Film. *In the novel the D.A. are discovered because Marietta Edgecombe, a member of the D.A. and a friend of Cho Chang, told of the group to Umbridge. In the film, she and the Inquisitorial Squad break through the wall, after using veritaserum on Cho (which is also seen as the reason for her and Harry's Break-up). *Hogsmeade station is at the edge of Hogsmeade in the novels, yet it is in/close to the Forbiddon Forest in the film, with no village in sight. *Harry Potter and the Weasleys visit to St. Mungo's has been omitted. *Neville Longbottom tells Harry of his parents' past in the Room of Requirment. In the novel, it is when they are in St. Mungo's. ((actually, in the novels, Dumbledore tells Harry about the Longbottom's. It Phoenix, the St. Mungo's scene is when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny actually learn of it, to Neville's embarrassment.)) *Professor Dolores Umbridge has been portrayed as an evil lady who disallows close proximity of both sexes and forces students to write lines using a quill which cuts the back of their hand, in the book, she is simply a strict, cunning and stubborn lady who wants to suppress the truth of the return of Lord Voldemort. Umbridge also has no black bow on the top of her head in the movie. *When the Minister arrives to take Dumbledore, Fawkes attacks them and knocks them down with some sort of fire. In the novel, Dumbledore knocks out the Minister, Umbridge, Dawlish, the girl Marietta who told Umbridge about the DA and Kingsley Shacklebolt (to cover Shacklebolt's involvement in the Order of the Phoenix). *In the book, Bellatrix used didn't use the killing curse on Sirius. Box office performance The film has exceeded $288 million in box office gross in the USA-Canada market and $923 million worldwide. Among the Harry Potter films released so far, it has done third best in North America, slightly behind Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, but has outperformed Goblet worldwide to take 8th place all-time.The five Potter films together have now grossed more than any other series of films in history.BBC Entertainment References 5